girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Game Night
"Girl Meets Game Night" is the seventeenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on January 9, 2015 to 2.64 million viewers.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/535532747130175488 Overview Cory is excited because it's family game night, which is his favorite night of the month. However, Cory gets upset when he sees that Riley's friends are there and he wants to send them away; but he thinks that by doing so he will be pushing Riley away. Plot Family Game Night is a monthly tradition at the Matthews' apartment, and Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie are set to play, with Auggie inviting a special family member, Uncle Josh. Riley's friends-first attitude gets her into deep trouble, though, when she invites Maya, Lucas and Farkle to the occasion. Ava eventually shows up as well and takes part in the game with Auggie. Cory stresses the importance of family with the game night (as well as in his teaching of the American Revolution to his class earlier that day), but is agitated over the four extra guests. Maya, on the other hand, is delighted over Josh being there; he decides to emcee the game after she gets too close. As the game progresses, it becomes evident how the friends interfere. Later, Riley has a chance to win, but realizing from Maya the value of simply playing with her family, she decides to go with the longer version of the game, where even the friends prove to be valuable in getting through it. The gang discovers the "long game" as the game... of life. At that point, Josh sets Maya straight by citing their age difference. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Recurring cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Ava Kolker as Ava Quotes Trivia *Second appearance of Joshua *It is revealed that Joshua addresses his mother by saying 'Ma'. *Topanga mistakenly states that Riley is still twelve. *Cory's love of board games was evident in the large amount he (and Eric) kept in their childhood bedroom. *Cory dubs Farkle "Doctor Turtleneck" and Lucas "Mister Howdy." *Topanga shouts "I win!" whenever she hears a bell. *"The Family Game" (a cross between "Monopoly" and "The Game of Life") is made by the Armstrong Toy Company, a nod to Jeremy Armstrong the GMW propmaster. * There is also "The Friends Game" which Cory has promised to buy. *The roles in the American Revolution skit were: **Farkle - King George III of England **Riley - John Adams **Lucas - General George Washington **Maya - Ben Franklin *Farkle has a "Cannon Guy." *Sabrina Carpenter has stated that playing Ben Franklin was her least favorite moment in shooting the first season. *Ava cheats, first by stealing money, and then moving her piece as many squares as she wants. *In this episode, Cory wants Riley to choose her family before friends. This is ironic because Cory himself at that age chose Shawn and his other friends over his family. *Stuart and Farkle have both portrayed King George III for school. *This is the first GMW episode to air in 2015. *Two scenes from the theme song were cut out from this episode. *Lucas's second time in the Matthews' household, onscreen.(first in Girl Meets Flaws) *Josh says Ava cracks him up. *Ava calls Auggie baby. International premieres *January 16, 2015 (Canada) * March 6, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 16, 2015 (Australia) Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes